The Story
Starting in 2012, Team Unicorn originally started off as a small series of comics revolving round Dashie, KK, Holo, and Red; 4 young adults in a war with the zombies run by Ronnie. The four undergo many adventures and dramas in present time, which is being consumed by the beginnings of an apocalypse. Perhaps the only way to end this war was for the four girls to beat Team Zombie, and then the world would be in peace. It is unknown how the war began; or if there were anymore members of Team Unicorn, but it is known there were many Team Zombie warriors than Team Unicorn warriors. There are two generations- The Past (Original) Generation, and now The Present (Sequel) Generation. Past Generation KK, Red, Holo, and Dashie were four young adults that joined Team Unicorn's side of the war. Again, it is unknown how the war began, but all we know is the world was being consumed by chaos and zombies. Ronnie was an enemy, but related to Dashie; but the two didn't treat eachother at all like family- rather, they treated eachother as enemies. In the Past Generation, which is present time in our society, the four girls lived together in a town somewhere in America. Strangely enough, nobody seemed to pay attention to the fact each of the girls had a unicorn horn, tail, and wings they were born with (which mainly determined which team they chose to join) but grew in when they aged. Dashie was the scene type of girl, and loved rainbows. She is believed to be the leader, as she is the one who sacrifices herself. Holo was the beautiful one, loved by all men and possibly because she was a succubus. She was a fellow warrior, mainly on the sidelines and not on the actual battlefield. Red was clumsy, and rather innocent to things, and shown to be retarded. A warrior on the battlefield, she knocked everyone out suprisingly. KK was the mindless killing machine, blood in her hair, and showed only a love to dark things and murder. Oddly enough, she had good intentions, and was another warrior, and possibly the medic due to her vast knowledge of anatomy. The war carried on, and the four went on miraculous adventures both in their war and human life. They went through relationships, tests of loyalty, and completely absurd events (such as when Red beats all off KK's photos of her long time boyfriend) which made the original comics interesting and comedical. Currently, the final comic that exists is when Ronnie sends a lazer of sorts towards the girls to end the war, but Dashie herself flies into it to try and stop it, dying. Not included in the comic is when KK, Red, Dashie, and Holo fill one bottle each with their DNA, donors to the current living generation's existence. They occasionally make appearances, but as they are dead, and life in their seperate Afterlife Dimensions. Present Generation Now in 2014, Team Unicorn has started up again after almost 2 years of the previous comic's creation, and things have taken a change. The year in this generation is 2353, and it seems that Team Zombie has conquered a majority of the world, giving the present comics an apocalyptic setting. Dashie, Holo, Red, and KK's DNA bottles have been completely drained into the living generation with the new cast of characters; Daniel, Keliin, Collin, Shiro, and Hadli. Keliin and Daniel are possibly half siblings, or maybe pure blooded siblings, as they resemble the same DNA as KK, and their may be proof existing showing KK is their genetic, possibly biological mother, not an ancestor. Hadli and Collin are related to Red, but they are simply cousins, with Red's children branching off with multiple husbands and wives. It is so far proven they are only cousins, and they are not Red's children. Shiro shares the DNA of Holo and Dashie's son and daughter getting married, proving them as grandmothers of Shiro. Shiro inherits mainly Dashie's DNA. Now in this setting, multiple realms are connected, leading to fictional worlds such as- *Dream World *Afterlife Dimension *Sorbia and our world. In this generation, we follow that Ronnie had offspring, and now appointed his possible son Nero to overrun Team Zombie. Team Unicorn, in this generation, is a widespread orginazation of survivors and people from multiple dimensions and universes willing to put an end to Team Zombie. Heros from Disney, webcomics, and more have come together to help put an end to Team Zombie, which is sending hoardes of their zombies to Team Zombie, apparently, has allied with villains from multiple universes as well, such as the villains from Disney; and other books and movies. Apparently the comics also revolve around wild adventures, but carries a darker, heavier theme too.